1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a floor covering assembly for use in an interior compartment of an automotive vehicle and, more particularly, to a floor covering assembly and method for forming including a sill trim attached thereto to facilitate installation of the assembly as a module in the interior compartment of the automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern automotive vehicles are formed of a vehicle body construction wherein a body tub or floor pan of an automotive vehicle is joined to a rocker panel. The joined area runs along a lower edge of a door opening and is typically termed a "sill". Sill trim is normally placed over the sill to provide a finished edge.
In some instances, the sill trim is used to secure the floor covering, typically a carpet, adjacent the lower edge of the door opening. In other instances, the carpet is positioned adjacent the sill. Typically, the sill trim is connected to the sill, normally with threaded fasteners, such that tightening the fasteners secures the carpet in place by sandwiching the carpet between the sill trim and the body tub of the automotive vehicle.
One disadvantage of the above is that the carpet and sill member are separate pieces resulting in additional time for construction and assembly. Another disadvantage is that the use of sill trim separate from the floor covering or carpet results in a joint between the sill trim and the carpet which reduces vehicle aesthetics and is undesirable.